Kagome Ookami
by ookami kattana
Summary: re-writen! gato killed her clan yet she hid her mourning. An ANBU brings her to kanoha and she grows up there. on a mission she finds her- wanna find out? R&R please! i dont own Naruto or Inuyasha! iakagsas
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own inuyasha or naruto.**

Crimson blood splattered across the walls like a bucket of red paint spun in a circle. A small girl about four years old hid behind a bush, her eyes were blank and lifeless. Her now blood soaked clothes used to be a black kimono with red kunai flying to the right in one group of three. Her waist length hair was matted with blood,along with her dog-like tail and red tipped ears. "Otouto-san." Was the last thing she said as she fainted of exhaustion.

**ANBU P.O.V**

The ANBU walked through the clans grounds, seeing nothing but blood splattered everywhere. The bodies of the ones who were murdered stared lifelessly as silent screams passed their cold blue lips. 'Thump!' The ANBU swirled around, kunai in hand, searching the blood littered ground, looking for the source of the noise. Seeing something out of the corner of his eye he turned around and saw a small girl, bathed in blood laying on the ground.

the ANBU walked over to the small body and kneeled down. Hearing a heartbeat, he picked the small girl, noticing a small ball of fur he picked it up and it revealed a small Flaming red kitsune the size of an 8-week old kitten."_Cute."_ He thought. Making the proper hand signs he disapeard in a whirlwind of green,crisp leaves.

**AT HOKAGES TOWER**

The ANBU walked soundlessly through the long complicating hallways, 'till he found the correct door. He shifted the girl and kitsune gently to his other arm as he knocked on the door. "Come in." At hearing the command he opened the door silently. "How did it go, Kakashi?" The man known as Kakashi, said "Not good hokage-sama." He said, as he bowed as much as he could, with the two blood soaked,bundles. Oh, why so?" Kakashi rose. "The Ookami clan is no more. This girl is the only one alive along with her... animal, behind a bush, Hokage-sama." The hokage's wise and old eyes saddened. "All of them? are you sure no one else was alive, kakashi?" Kakashi shifted the two bundles in his arms. "No hokage-sama im afraid not. But i have noticed something strange about the girl."

"Oh What is that kakashi?" Said the hokage, raising on old worn eyebrow. "She ha-" Kakashi was interrupted by a moan from the small girl in his arms. "Forgive me, hokage but can we take the girl to the hospital first?" "Oh! of course, my old brain cant process right now *yawn*I'm a little tired. Now get this young girl to the hospital, we'll question the girl when she's back to health." "Yes hokage-sama." Kakashi disapeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

kakashi arrived at the front of the hospital in a whirl of green leaves. When the nurses saw him and the bloodied bundle he was holding, they rushed worriedly to his side, taking the bundle from him and rushed it to a room for examining. "Kakashi, who was that girl and the kitsune with her, are they o.k?"

A young redheaded nurse asked him, concern shown clearly in her eyes. Kakashi eye smiled reassuring her everything was o.k "I'm sure they'll be fine they just need food, and rest. "Ano Kakashi, why did that girl have err... a tail?" The nurse said twidleing her fingers.

"You know, shiro, i dont know, but i'm sure we'll find out." kakashi said, curious aswell.

"Oh." The nurse now known as shiro said dissapointed.

"Ano ANBU-san, can you come with me for a minute?" A attractive tall girl with jet black hair asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Of course mino-san." Kakashi followed after the nurse noticing she was a bit shaken up. "Ah mino-san you o.k? You seem shaken up."

"Oh sorry ANBU-san, nothing is wrong."

"please mino-san call me kakashi."

"O-ok, Kakashi-san." Kakashi eye smiled at her making her blush. They came to a white door with the number 346 on it. "Come on inside kakashi-san." Mino opened the door revealing a wide awake girl, lifeless eyes staring blankly at them. Kakashi shuddered.

_"Creeeeepy. Her eyes are scary." Ka_kashi thought about going back but thought better about it. Walking in, he heard the door slam behind him. Looking back he saw mino had ran out of the room. _"smart choice." _"Hello, whats your name?" Kakashi asked trying to get her to speak.

"Why should i trust you?" The girl said her voice soundin as a 13-year old instead of a four year old.

"I'm kakashi an ANBU of kanoha. I'm only trying to help you." Kakashi said.

"W-wheres Shippo?! were is he?" The girl started panicking her breaths coming in short-fast pants.

"Hey hey calm down, whos Shippo? I could help you." The girl looked up, a little hint of gratitude in her eyes. "He's m-my kitsune, hes flaming red with the brightest green eyes."

"Oh i think he's being fed." As he said that a nurse came in with a ball of red in her arms. She walked over to the bed and lightly set the ball down, smiling gently at the girl.

"Here you go sweetie, is this who your looking for?" the nurse asked looking at the girl as if she were her child.

"Kagome ookami." Kakashi and the nurse stared at the girl.

"Nani?" the girl sighed annoyed.

"My name is kagome ookami." Kakashi and the nurse looked at each other and smiled gently at kagome.

"Hello, kagome my name is amaya, tajia." Kagome nodded and smiled akwardly as if shes never smiled in her life.

"And this is shippo, my kitsune-youkai no yami." Kagome said looking fondly at the red fur ball with ears, two tails and bright green eyes. Kakashi stepped next to kagome.

"Kagome why do you have a tail?"Kagome looked down, her eyes saddening as she remembered the day her father experimented on her.

"My father experimented on me, by using the clans animal as an idea he went out and found a wolf and took its blood. What he didnt know was it was a demon not a regular wolf. Well when he injected the blood in my veins, i started to change. My senses got higher, I got taller, stronger. My human ears turned into wolf ears. I grew a tail and claws tore through my hands and feet. It was a horrible, painful, slow torture that lasted for days. My clan hated me after that. I was two when he turned me."

Kakashi and amaya were silent, the same thought fluttered through their minds.

"Horrible." They said said eyes wide. The sound of the door opening they saw sarutobi walk in his eyes showing pity.

"Did you kill your clan?" he asked.

"No, i didnt but i know who did though.

"Oh? Who?" Kagome sighed, eyes hardening.

"Gato and his slaves. I Watched it happen." The hokages eyes widened.

"Ahem i'm sorry but i have to know whether you are telling the truth." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ibiki!" A wierd man with scars and burns covering his face walked in and bowed. "Hokage. Is this the girl the one?" Ibiki asked as he straightened out. "Yes."

Ibiki walked next to kagome and moved to put his hand on her forehead but was stoped by her snarling viciously, her fangs and teeth showing. in an animalistic voice she said "You dare harm me your arm leg and hands will be no more." She said. She stopped growling slightly and let him put his hand on her forehead.

Ibiki searched kagomes memories, finding nothing about her killing her clan, he took his hand off of kagomes fore head he turned to the hokage and shook his head. "She's innosent, hokage-sama." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ya think?" She snapped. The hokage chuckeled along with kakashi and amaya. Ibiki glared, making kagome smirk, and everyone except ibiki, chuckle more. "Sigh, can i get out of the hospital please, it smells of sickness, blood, and pain. It's making me sick. and shippos probly sick too." The hokage thought for a minute. Sighing, he agreed.

"Yes, Kakashi, can you take her to get somthing to eat?" Kakashi bowed.

"Yes hokage-sama." "Oh and kakashi." "hm?" sarutobi grinned evily, which had kakashi scared half to death. "Take her to get some clothes." Kakashi gulped and nodded. "Yes hokage-sama. Come on kagome" Kagome nodded.

"Shippo-kun come on." Nudging the kitsune next to her she woke him up. "Arf!" Shippo pounced on her licking her face as if there was no tomorrow, making her giggle. The adults smiled at the picture of kagome smiling and giggling. "Come on shippo-kun were going to go eat!" The kitsune froze in spot his ears pricked forward. The kitsune groweled at kagome. "Haha yes i promise, shippo, now get off me!" The kitsune jumped off kagome, happy hes gettin his ramen.

**ON THE STREETS*****

Kagome stepped out of the hospital, feeling the crisp cool air lick her face and arms. "ahhhh." Kagome sighed enjoying the smell of the clear, fresh air. Kakashi looked at her amused. "Feel better kagome?" He caught the mocking tone and stuck her tounge out at him. (ooohhh i wouldent do that, jeepers creepers might take a liking to it and tear it out. lol i had to put that in there.)

Kakashi eye smiled at her cuteness. "So what do you wanna do first? clothes or food?" Kagome looked at her clothes that were soaked with sticky dry blood, making her itch. That and people were staring. "clothes please." Kakashi nodded understanding. He led her to a store with ninja clothes in it. He let kagome pick her choice of clothes and let her try them on. When she came out of the dressing room she was wearing a dark gray kimono battle shirt with sleeves that ended at her elbows. a long sleeved fishnet shirt went under her kimono shirt. her shirt had a yin yang symbole that was red and black with a japanese dragon

weaving in the middle of it. She wore tight black leather pants. and black combat boots. Two red belts were formed in an x. And a red ninja pack on her right leg. her waist length jet black hair tipped with red was tied on the end of her hair by a blood red ribbon. (like sango. :)) Her black tail was groomed and shiny. Her black-red tipped ears were also groomed and shiny.

Kakashi was surprised a four year old would chose something so... teenagerish. "Watcha think oni- err kakashi?" kakashi caught the little slip and smiled."Its very mature kagome. Very nice." Kagome smiled slightly. "Can we go eat? Please?" "Sure what would you like?" "RAMEEENNN!" "Okay... I take it you like ramen?" Kagome nodded enthusiasticly. "Mhm shippo does to."

"Well come on i know the best place."

**AT ICHIRAKU RAMEN*****

Kagome and kakashi sat down at the stand and ordered their food "A large pork ramen please." Kakashi looked at kagome strangely "Err a meadiam miso ramen please." "Arf!" "Oh! And a Large pork ramen for shippo." Again kakashi looked at kagome surprised. how could she eat so much, shes tiny! After they ate they thanked them and left heading toward the hokage tower.

**aT TOWER*****

They walked silently through the long hallway, stopping in front of a door kakashi knocked. "Come in kakashi." They walked in the room where a young boy with yellow hair the color of sunshine. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and way too small pair of blue jeans. "Here naruto, heres your monthly money."

"Thanks old man." naruto said with a grin.

"Naruto respect the hokage!"

"Yayaya thanks bye!"

"Good bye naruto." the hokage said with amusement shining clearly in his wise old eyes. "Hokage-sama you said to come when were ready."

"Oh yes heres kagomes apartment key, and some money for groceries " kagome took the key and money. "kakashi take her to her apartment." "Yes hokage-sama." grabbing kagome by the waist, he did the correct hand signs and appeared at kagomes apartment.

**AT APARTMENT*****

At kagomes apartment kagome looked around. it was cozy, with two bedrooms and one bath room. The living room was big and cozy. The kitchen was small but big enough for four people and a small table. "Hey kakashi?" "Hm?" "Can i be alone? please?" "Sure, are you ok?" "mhm." "o.k." Kakashi disapeard in a whirlwind of leaves. Kagome walked out of her apartment and onto the sidewalk outside.

**At the streets*****

Kagome walked around not caring were she went. Walking around a corner she saw that same sunshine boy being beat by a whole bunch of villigers. Kagome ran up to the people around sunshine boy and kicked a boy atlest 13 years of age. Getting in front of sunshine boy, she groweled as loud as she could. "Away from the boy or ill tear you arms off and give them to my kitsune." The villagers backed away, shouting "demons!" As they ran off. Kagome turned around facing sunshine boy and kneeled in front of him. "D-dont hurt me please!" Sunshine boy sobbed. Kagome jerked backward nearly falling backward. Hurt him? He thinks i'm like those villagers? Kagome started growling. She grabbed his shoulder and made him look at her. "You think im like those villagers? Keh!I'd never go so low as to hurt an innocent!" Kagome calmed down.

She let go of his shoulder. "Y-your not going to hurt me?" Kagome smiled. "of course not sunshine hair. I'm kagome. Whats your name?" Sunshines face lit up. "Naruto uzimaki. Future hokage of kanoha believe it!" Kagome smiled lightly. "I believe it naruto-kun!" Naruto looked at kagome and crushed her with a back breaking hug. "Thanyouthankyouthankyou! Thank you kagome-nee-chan!" Nee-chan? Kagome grinned. "Your welcome onii-san!"

first chapter... of rewrite.

M'kay. here what kaggers looks like:

Shirt: a gray kimono shirt with short sleeves to her elbows. A red and black yin yang symbole in the middle with a japanese dragon on it. a long sleeved fish-net shirt underneath.

Pants: black leather tight.

Hair: waist length black with red tips. Tied at the end like sangos. (can someone tell me what that hairstyles called please!) Her bangs cover her eyes and ended at her mouth.

Boots: simple black combat boots

Face: Silver eyes, An occasional fang popping out of her mouth.

so... my first chapter of my re write, how isz it? no spelling mistakes, fixed ibikis name too. if you have a deviant art or any art thingy mere bobers, can you pleeaase make some art for my story? please? *Kitsune tail wags.*


	2. Itsa deal!

Kagome is now 8 years old, in two weeks she'd be going to the academy with her adopted brother, naruto. It's been 4 years since she'd been brought to kanoha by the ANBU, kakashi. Kakashi and her thought of eachother as siblings, They had a lot of things in common. Their family's dead, they both liked quite, and peaceful days. They're both lazy, and they are both kanohas biggest perverts.

Any way back to the present. Kagome was currently lazing about in a small clearing near the park. She was wearing a black kimmono with green edges. Her long black and red hair pooled around her frail form, her tail wrapped around her knees. She was humming to her self silently when the lyrics spilled out of her lips hauntingly. (Blown away, carrie underwood.)

Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

_[Chorus:]_  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people call it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge

_[Chorus:]_  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away

She calmly turned around, sensing an-others presence. Two black haired twins froze.

"Err. Hi?"

The shorter boy said, his hands shoved in his pockets with a bored look on his face.

"What the hell doyou want?" Kagome uttered grumpily. The shorter twin was about to say something but the taller one beat him to it.

"Itachi uchiha's the name! And your in our spot!" He puffed his chest out,Defending HIS territory.

"Nu uh."

"ya."

"Nu uh."

"Yaahuuuuuuh!"

"Nuuu uuuhh!"

"The two glared at eachother for five minutes. Their eyes started to water so they held their breath till they were blue in the face. Finally itachi huffed.

"Lets make a deal. If you buy us tomatoes for three weeks and let us pet your tail we'll share!" Suddenly a bright red fox appeared next to kagome.

They huddled close and yipped rapidly. After a while they nodded and turned towards itachi. "Names kagome and this is shippo. you have a deal!" She held out her hand arrogantly and they shook hands.

**R&R please!**


	3. team seven forms!

hiiiii! thanks for the 2 reviews! as to answer your question. No they are not fighting over a spot on the bridge :P

they're fighting over a special clearing next to the park surrounded by roses! :) any way, time skip to... they're meeting their sensie! ja~ -kattana.

"Uugh! When is he going to get here?" Naruto was currently sprawled across is adoptive sisters lap, tossing a chalk eraser in the air. Kagome sighed.

"Naruto, no one knows. Maybe something happened?"

She ran a clawed hand through her perfectly styled hair. Naruto huffed and started messing with kagomes hair, much to the dismay of the twins.

'I wanna mess with her hair too!' they both pouted silently next to their dog eared friend. Itachi shrugged and idly twirled kagomes tail. Sasuke pouted, naruto's feet resting in his lap. His hand raised to play with kagome's furry ear. Behind her, sakura was braiding kagome's hair, flipping kagome's silky locks this way and that, undoing it and creating different fashions. Why did she feel like a guinepig? Naruto lost his temper and chuck the eraser at the door, coming to greet the stranger who opened the door, like a gentle-man. The man choked on the powder chalk, white puffs of chalk blowng out of his mouth. The eraser satisfyingly descended onto the ground with a slight thunk.

"My first thought is... I hope you all die. Meet me on the roof. "

They sighed and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"We are going to learn about each other. Pinky you first."

"Why dont you go first as an example" He shrugged.

"Kakashi hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your buisness. Hobbies, i have many. Pinky?" Sakura leaned to the side and whispered,

"All he told us was his name." The others nodded in agreement.

"My name is sakura... My likes or the one i like is..." She glanced in the twins direction."hehe. My dream is..." Again she glanced in the twins direction." My dislikes are Naruto and Shippo!" ah shoot my shift buttons not working... dammit. Oh wait its working now. :P

Everyone looked at her strangely. "Whats wrong with shippo-kun?" Kagome asked agrivated. Sakura twidled her thumbs nervously.

"I-I never liked foxes much. It's not personal." She looked apologetically at shippo who nodded and curled up on kagomes shoulder.

"Fangirl. Ok, Blondie,your up." Kakashi leaned back.

"Name's naruto uzimaki ookami. I like 'gome, shippo, and ramen. I hate it when the villagers disrespect and harm kags and i. My goal for the future is to become hokage. Then every one will respect me and kagome!" He thrust his fist in the air at the declaration. Kagome smirked, a fang popping out of her lip.

Kakashi nodded. "Emo looking guy."

"My name is itachi uchiha. My likes are silence, training, my twin sasuke,shippo, and kagome. My dislikes are fangirls, sweets, and a lot of other things.**"**

**ok, lemme explain. their clan was murdered a while ago so their the last uchiha's, comprendo? cee? canseeo kanta? understand? good... back to da choppa!**

**"**My goal for the future is to help restore my clan and kill a certain group of people."

'Strange.' "Duck ass." Sasuke glared harshly at kakashi, in his mind, kakashi was being brutaly stabed by acid dipped, daggers light on fire.

"Name's sasuke uchiha. Same as itachi." blank stares greeted him. "Keh!"

"Right. Wolf."

"Kagome ookami. Likes are reading, art, training, swords, naruto, sasuke,itachi and shippo. Dislikes are sunny days, pink, fangirls, fanboys, idiots, everybody, abusers, and much much more. Goal for the future... To kill someone, retrieve someone, and... To bring peace between humans, demons and half demons." She looked away and everyone threw her a sad glance.

"Well your a strange group arent ya? meet me at the training ground at 5." e disappeared in a poof.

They nodded and parted ways.

"Shippo. You ok?" Shippo nodded.

**note:**

**shippo, naru and kaggers talk telepathicly so.. heres a key:**

_**^idiot^ is kagome.**_

_****_***im so foxayyy!* is shippo.**

**$im foxeyrrrr!$ is naruto.**

**ja~**

**^It's almost time. What am i going to do?^**

***we'll figure something out, kagome.***

**$What are you talking about?$**

**^... nothing naruto.^**

and thats a rap! hope you liked it! next time:

the gangs going on their first real mission. whats going to happen next? you'll find out soon!

R&R please! 3


	4. drunk ole man

Thanks for the reviews!

Well, they passed the test but sadly didn't get the point of it till kakashi pointed it out. Now, lets go to were they are now, shall we?

"Dammit old man we want a real mission! Not some... Baby mission!" Naruto yelled. Kagome leaned towards him and said,

"Naruto, that made no sense at all. But good point." She got nods of agreement from her teammates.

"I dont care! I want a real mission! We've been baby sitting, gardening, garbage cleaning, painting, and rescuing stupid cats!"

"Naruto, we only rescued one cat." Kagome fixed for him...

"Hokage, I do believe my team is ready for a mission."(Hahahaaa i put tea intead of team!XD) Kakashi bowed low.

"Hmm..." The hokage grinned, a glint in his old eyes. "I do believe so. Meet tazuna, a bridge builder."

An old and withered man stepped into the room, swigging at a bottle of sake.

"Who are you? Are these brats the ones? Whats wrong with the idiot, you know the short one."

"Hahahaha! Who's the short one?" Naruto asked. They all lined up around him, he being the shortest one."Hey!"

'"Whats up with the puppy? Couldn't catch your tail?" Kagome growled, her hair standing on edge, like a dog...

"Whats up with the pink hair, eat to much bubblegum to impress the emo twins? Keh, names tazuna, you are to protect me with your pathetic lives." He was arrogant.

"Uh, guys you should go while i talk to the hokage." Kakashi urged the teens forward. Kagome huffed, dragging Naruto along with her. While passing Tazuna, she stomped on his foot, a loud popping sound had him clutching his foot with vigor.


	5. no idea wut to call it

thanks for the reviews! gomen for the short chapter last time, but this one will be longer, i cant make any promises though. anywho, i wont be able to update for a really long time so ya.

"Dammit! He's late! Again!" Naruto flopped down on the ground with a huff and crossed his arms grumpily. Kagome nodded and plopped down next to him. She shrugged and said,

"Nap time!" She smiled and fell backwards, small snores echoing from her mouth. Naruto sighed and set his sisters head in his lap and soon followed suit. Sasuke and Itachi propped Naruto up against the tree with Kagomes head in his lap.

-with kakashi-

"Kakashi, are you sure your team is ready for this mission?" The hokage asked seriously. Kakashi nodded, his gravity-defying hair swaying with the movement.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I feel they are lacking teamwork, and hope-fully this mission will force them to work together as a team." Kakashi explained. The Hokage nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, i see your point. I support your decision. Although, I ask that you be exceptionaly cautious for i feel that a major scene will occur." The Hokage looked Kakashi dead in the eye, who vowed to be alert. Kakashi bowed before exiting the Hokages tower to met up with his now murderously agrivated team.

Kakashi nervously twitched upon arriving at the meeting spot currently occupied by a sleeping Kagome and Naruto with a sleeping Shippo on his head. Sakura was trying to awake the snoring blonde by throwing rocks at his head. Was it just him or did he hear a hollow 'thunk' as the rock collided with his head? He shook his head.

"Lets go." Sasuke and Itachi leaped out of the tree and woke Kagome and Shippo up. Naruto shrieked and leapt up when a particularly large rock smacked him square in the face. After a minute the team headed out. Kagome tripped over her tail and sneezed. 'Feels like someone's watching me.' Her eyes caught a puddle on the side of the path. 'Keh, you don't fool me, puddle. all you do is get me wet whenever I jump on your kind! Makes my tail all itchy, too.' She pouted. She huffed and stomped forward. She paused. It hasn't rained for months. She sniffed the air and narrowed her eyes. 'It's a jutsu.' She growled. Kagome looked at Kakashi who nodded. She nodded back and swivled an ear towards the suspicious puddles.

Two load 'poofs!' sounded loadly behind them and two creepy looking men hacked Kakashi into pieces. Sakura screamed and everyone's eyes widened.

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled.

cliffy! I felt bad for taking forever so its kinda short... anywho hope you liked t!


End file.
